


Bubble Battles

by haosmullet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Dog baths, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just pure fluffiness, Lolly is her name, M/M, Slice of Life, They are so in love, and Cuteness, and doggos, and fluff, but gone good, gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Who loses in a battle of water and soap between two wonderfully in love men and a too energetic dog?





	Bubble Battles

Sunday afternoon. The time has come on their lives, that should be done, they had agreed on that said date and time, there was no way out, no backing up now. Changkyun took a deep breath as he got up from the sofa he so comfortably was sitting; stretching a little, folding the ends of his sweatpants carefully. Kihyun looked at him, some kind of tension filling the air. The other boy following Changkyun’s previous actions and himself folding the edge of his own sweatpants, letting out a deep sigh. 

‘Let’s do this?’ Kihyun tried firstly, searching for any sign of wanting to give up from Changkyun. 

‘Let’s do this. We’ve got this.’ 

 

It was easy at first, taking care and washing such small cute creature. Lolly was 3 months when Changkyun decided they should adopt her, falling in love with her so excited moving tail. She was still a puppy, still fitting their bathtub perfectly, already pretty intense. Her first bath there was pretty disastrous, following her running around their apartment soaked and covered in bubbles. After that, obvious two weeks of Kihyun’s ‘That’s your fault, you’ve decided to get her, you should do it all’ as he tried to get every stained corner of their apartment clean once again. He loved her anyways, that was just some sort of moment venting anger. 

Now, two years later, their current scenario was pretty different from that. Being too big for their bathtub, they’ve decided on holding her there, still, while the other would bath her fastly, since she evidently hated to take baths, even though they were so important and both of them, as caring and loving fathers, would make sure to always encourage beautiful feelings as they distressingly bathed her. 

And that day had to be on that specific Sunday afternoon. They wanted her to be fresh and cool for summer, for her good morning walks. They pushed that forward for too long, too long, and that needed to be done someday, somehow. 

 

‘I’ll hold her today, and you wash her. You gotta be the fastest you can, she’s much stronger now, Ki.’ Changkyun stated, still stretching and getting his own muscles ready for the hard work they would have to put up with. 

‘I know, I’ll try my best.’ 

‘Let’s just follow the plan and it’ll be alright. First back, belly, under private parts and head. We’ll be good.’ 

 

Changkyun always seemed to gain such sad feelings as he saw her playing cheerfully before he would take her blindly to the bathroom. He felt sorry because he knew she hated that so much, but it needed to be done. He’d grab her already apologizing, ‘I’m sorry, my baby.’ ‘It’ll end quickly, I promise you.’ ‘It’s gonna be fun, huh? You’re gonna be fresh and clean for us to play, right?’, taking her carefully to the so feared door. 

After that was open, the process would include a lot of running. Kihyun had set the bath with water and soap, the shower head ready and functioning for them to use it as soon as she’d be placed on the tub. Changkyun ran with an already crying Lolly on his arms, barely fitting his hug, getting her to the water and soap sea and pinning her there. 

‘Let’s go, let’s go!’ 

The race had started. Kihyun started wetting her all over, as fast as he could with a moving Lolly. She was strong, maybe too strong for that tub and that position. He grabbed the soap, after searching a little too desperately inside the prepared water there. Rubbing her was the worst, indeed. She was a caring dog, a loving friend but she hated to be rubbed like that. Maybe she felt uncomfortable, and that was completely understandable, he would be also too stressed if two grown up men grabbed him, placed on some sort of private scary pool filled with strange bubbles, and started rubbing him non-stop. He would want to run too, Kihyun thought to himself as he tried his best to be the most careful he could be. 

 

It wasn’t fast enough, though. She was moving too much, Changkyun’s muscles were already crying. He started to think about all the times he missed gym because he was too lazy, all the push ups he pretended to do just to end everything faster to run home and have a nice dinner. He could be stronger to hold her in place, but she was winning him over weariness. She was smart enough to know that she should tire him and then free herself. She knew. She was just pretend to be a good girl on his arms when he was taking her there. 

‘Are we finishing, Ki?’ he said, his voice expressing how much he was already tired. 

‘I’m.. finishing the belly now!’ the other boy replied to him, moving fast on the dog’s cute belly. 

It wasn’t enough. His strength was betraying him, she was too active, too much. His arms aching from holding her in place when.. She was not there anymore. Lolly jumped on Changkyun with all her strength, getting out of his grip and making him fall beautifully inside the bathtub that was so warmly prepared for her pleasing. Arms hurting and soaked on bubbles, that was not exactly what he expected from that summer afternoon. 

As he tried to not let the soap get into his eyes and make everything worse than it was, he could hear the loud cute laugh he loved so much coming from the boy now in front of him. His eyes like two moons, small like loving biscuits, his cheeks with a rosy tone from his laughing. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ he said in between his loudness. ‘You’re soaked now, baby! She fooled you so bad HAHAHAHAHAHA’ Changkyun could see that he couldn’t hold his laugh, although he was trying to. 

Changkyun gave him his best playful smirk, having something in mind to punish the boy’s behaviour. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s shirt, dragging the boy into the slippery tub along with him fastly, not leaving time for the boy to try to escape. Kihyun fell beautifully, accompanying Changkyun now on what was his own mistake. 

It was now Changkyun’s turn to laugh out loud at Kihyun who was still trying to fake an angry, upset expression, clearly failing hard. 

‘Kyun, what are you doing?!’ He couldn’t hold in his smile, that was so ridiculous that it was perfect somehow. That very moment they were sharing, their sincere smiles, it was ridiculously wonderful, somehow. 

 

Kihyun started trying to get out just to slip back in, giving more footage for Changkyun to keep on laughing so hard his belly would start hurting and he would beg for mercy. Lolly, at that moment, stood next to the bathroom door, staring blankly at her owners making a fool of themselves because of her. A small victory sparkle could be seen if looked closely, for sure. 

‘Let’s face defeat, Ki. We suck at this. We’re an awful team, but we tried.’ 

‘We’re not an awful team, we’re a great team, we just need more practice.’ Kihyun said as they calmed down from the rushed motions. Changkyun looked like the most beautiful picture ever seen just right there, hair soaked and covered in soap, water dripping through his face and meeting his breathtaking smile. Kihyun though that he was, indeed, just so lucky to have that small moments along with him everyday. 

‘I don’t want to practice anymore. And we still got to finish this bath.’ Changkyun said with such a cute pout to Kihyun who just smiling stared at him, in adoration, in a way. ‘What? What happened?’ 

‘Nothing. I was just thinking that I’m so lucky to have you. I am the happier man ever just through this simple things we live.’ 

‘You’re such a cheesy ball!’ Changkyun picked on him, chuckling at the boy’s words, feeling the warm feeling of his cheeks gaining a beautiful red tone. 

A sloppy kiss to match with the slipperiness of the tub they were in still, laughing in the middle of it. Pure happiness for one that would see such scene Pure happiness was what they could feel warmly on their hearts as they found themselves surrounded by cute bubbles. Lolly still there, almost laughing at their silliness. 

‘We still got a dog to wash, let’s go!’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did oyu think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
